Talk:Characters
Non OC-characters do need more info, don't they? I was thinking that, the pages written about the non OCs, like Rika, Takato, Renamon, etc... should have extended info rather than just being a paragraph. Wikipedia has lots of information about them and maybe you could insert them into the pages of the characters, instead of just doing Copy-Paste which would be stupid. To structure the pages about the characters would be much more sofisticated, understand my point? JBT 11:03, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, but since people can go to Wikipedia or Digimon Wikia anyway and most readers will already know a lot about these characters it seems a tad...pointless? I'm not sure, I really had high hopes for this wiki but time constraints (what time I have for this goes all on writing, since it's what the readers really want after all) and the fact that the OCs are the characters people are most likely to be curious about (oh, and it helps a lot that there's less of them) means it is a tad lop-sided. I love a bit of structure and organisation though, but hopefully you can see my dilemma - time put into the wiki is time not spent writing the books a lot of the time. That's why I tend to focus on original content when I do write for the wiki, like the interview, the soundtrack and some of the mythology stuff. Still, really glad that you're interested and concerned. =) --Blazing Chaos 16:41, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Takato, Rika and Ryo articles improved Just improved a few pages and included a few images. Its a little more well-structured. And also because the notebook on my 'My page' of my account kept bringing in articles without images so i added them. If you need help, just tell me. I can actually write the whole characters articles (like it was done with the Ryo Akiyama article) seeing as I'm also a writer. JBT 17:41, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :Notebook? Huh? Never heard of that. Anyhow, it all looks pretty good. In the past I was worried about copyright violations but companies seem to be /relatively/ easy with Wikipedia and Wikia so long as you don't go ridiculously overboard and it's actually to illustrate a point. As for the articles, that'd be fantastic, if it's not too much to ask? Out of curiosity, what point in the series are you up to with reading? =) --Blazing Chaos 19:41, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Not at all, I'd write it all down, I just need to find available time. And about the series, I've been trying to read it, but thanks to school obligations it just wasn't possible. But I'm trying to read it. --JBT 19:47, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah. Hope you enjoy it as it develops. So you haven't read it at all then? Or just a part? And I'd greatly appreciate any help whatsoever you can give with the wiki. And let me know what your speculations and thoughts are about the series, and feel free to make an 'interview' of your own on my user page with whatever probing questions you might have. =) --Blazing Chaos 22:19, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yesterday, (Hallelujah *sings like an idiot, kiddin...) I managed to have time to read the Dimensions Book One Links, I can't manage to read out loud without my parents so while they were out I just stared at the computer reading it all. I read an amazing seven chapters of it, and right now, seeing I have vacation, a break from school, I'm gonna try to read more. But there are some facts that puzzle me, these should be discussed, where exactly? I think it should be in an interview, what do you think? P.S.: That Hallelujah thing was for laughs because I'm quite a funny person. ;) --JBT 10:38, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hehe, Book One seems like so long ago now, and my writing style has changed so much (hence the rewrite, except that's stalled while I work on the main series), so I'm not surprised if some bits are puzzling or confusing. Feel free to just ask them personally here. I'm on half-term (week long break from school in the middle of the British school system's terms) too but I have a huge project to do for school which is consuming a lot of my time. --Blazing Chaos 13:18, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Very well, there is a part where Ryo cared less for Rika, who although can be a bit sarcastic and that serious much like Renamon, sort of, bottles all her problems in the past. If I recall, in the original series (although I'm watching it all over again now, and I only managed to watch the last episodes where the D-Reaper srtikes) Ryo did care for others, but he has changed in this book. Was it because of the adolescence? Also, Rika was very ...uh, how should I put it? Too serious in this book. The fact that her mother paid no attention and that she hated her and that her father left her and he hated him, might have been the cause, bceause when you're young people tend to get traumas because of shocking things that happened in childhood. She was a little traumatic in this book, so to speak. --JBT 14:07, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Heh, that's definitely on my list of things to improve in the rewrite. Rika and Ryo suffer from being somewhat out of character in that book. A lot of the characters are hit hard by puberty and adolescence in any case across the series, but a lot of what happens will need work in the rewrite. Ah, and the general problem with Ryo is that he was never really all that well fleshed out in the series and it took me a long while as a result to get a 'feel' for his character, with the help of a lot of people who understood his character so much better from having played the video games with him in. Rika's trauma is more deep-seated than anything, but I do plan to better justify her outburst in the rewrite. Thanks for the thoughts though - I'm aware of a lot of problems within the earlier books because I was a bit less confident and careful with the writing. --Blazing Chaos 21:31, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Also, there's another question that's revolved around me after reading a few chapters of Book Two. Ever since Chaos and Harmony incarnated Takato and Rika respectively (and Guilmon and Renamon in the past), the two seem to have found in a situation that they can't be without each other as much as they hate each other. Rika and Takato confessed their love for each other. But Chaos and Harmony incarnated their bodies, but what if at a certain point they'd share the incarnated bodies' feelings and actually have Chaos and Harmony love each other? Or is it impossible for that to happen? They both created the Universe and have incarnated several bodies, and found themselves in a conundrum they can't break up of. What if they hate each other that much because they love each other? --JBT 16:02, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :The thing with Chaos and Harmony is they're like a married couple. Who have literally been together for forever. To the point where they are sick to death of each other, murder each other whenever they can, and basically hate each others guts, but don't know any different either. Where each of them have found love, it will have been short-lived compared to their lifespans and in some cases will have been cut short by the other swanning in and murdering their object of affection. Chaos and Harmony are independent entities within their human forms - the human side of them (Takato and Rika) is the mind's way of coping with it. So they are one and the same, but there is no way of sharing their mind. They can sense their alter-ego's feelings, but they don't literally feel them. It's like the difference between hearing a band play and actually being there playing their instruments - you hear the same thing but you don't feel the same thing. On the other hand, Chaos and Harmony's endless hate for each other and the fact they don't know any different means that their hate is as strong as any love, and that does bind them together (and apart). It's just now, they have to deal with being part of a pair of people who do actually love each other and they have no way out of it. --Blazing Chaos 00:00, February 18, 2010 (UTC)